fic collective
by l'ordre de la plume
Summary: il y a longtemps que j'ai abandonné l'idée, alors je vous la refile, à ceux qui sont intéressé
1. Default Chapter

Participants Alors, me revoila avec ma fic collective.  
  
J'ai recu beaucoup d'inscription, mais pas suffisement.  
  
Ce que je peux vous dire, cependant, c'est que j'ai aussi reçu des messages de gens qui ne savait pas quel chapitre choisir, et je vous comprends, croyez-moi, parce que moi, je me trouve à faire le chapitre 2, mais aussi, je ne sais pas ce que la personne avant moi va écrire, mais je me tien prète. Alors, si au moins je pouvais avoir quelques personnes pour les 5 premier chapitre, ce serait parfait, au moins pour débuter.  
  
Voici les noms de ceux qui on répondut à ma demande, ainsi que le chapitre qu'ils ont décidé de faire, s'il en est un.  
  
Cyngathi  
  
Nakhemda  
  
hermimi2000 (il me faudrait une réponse définitive s'il te plait, que je ne te mette pas pour rien, merci ^_^)  
  
Kyzara  
  
Caroline Black  
  
Lexyann (le premier chapitre)  
  
Juliette Dehays  
  
Sphax Gautier  
  
Blue angel (chapitre 10)  
  
Les Clairence  
  
Marie-Josée C  
  
Et bien sûr, moi, Marika Jedusor, qui ferai le chapitre 2  
  
Bien, les noms écrits ci-haut sont ceux qui apparaissaient à l'endroit de l'expéditeur du message, alors pour ceux qui m'ont écrit directement dans ma boîte de mesasge personnel, et non pas un review, vérifié si c'est votre nom.  
  
Bien, il manque encore de monde, alors n'hésitez pas à m'écrire, je vous redonne mon adresse personnelle, marjolaine.archambault@videotron.ca  
  
Oh, et pour ceux qui ont déjà écris, s'il vous plait, écrivez-moi un message, que je vous envois tous directement les renseignements nécéssaires, merci d'avance.  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura les noms de tous ceux qui se seront joint à nous, ainsi que les nouveaus renseignements, s'il y a lieu.  
  
Amicalement . . . Marika Jedusor  
  
P.S. pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondut quand ils m'ont envoyé un message, je suis vraiment désolé, vraiment, je m'excuse, mais l'ancienne adresse hotmail m'a lâcher pcq je ne m'étais pas assez occuper de ma fic collective. Alors pour ceux qui n'ont pas reçu de réponse, ré-écrivez-moi  
  
P.P.S. aussi, il nous faudrais un titre pour la fic, alors ceux qui auront les 5 premier chapitre, vos proposition sont les bienvenues.  
  
P.P.P.S. (et le dernier) Hum . . . bien, pour ceux qui le désir, au lieu de m'envoyer un reviews, écrivez-moi un message directement dans mon adresse, et je garderai la vôtre bien précieusement, et je pourrai ainsi vous envoyer tous les chapitres qui me parviendront, pour vous tenir au courant, et être prévilégier dans la lecture de la fic. 


	2. désolé

JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ, VRAIMENT, MAIS JE NE PEUX CONTINUER COMME ÇA !  
  
Alors, je voulais vous dire, que je ne pourrai mettre à terme cette idée de fic collective  
  
CEPENDANT Je suis toute dispos à la refiler à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'Un qui saura s'en occuper plus que moi.  
  
A cette personne, je lui enverrai le premier chapitre déjà écrit, le mot de passe pour le compte hotmail, et ff.net, deplus que la liste des participants et, si elle le désir, les message que j'ai reçu qui ne sont pas dans la boite de hotmail.  
  
Ensuite, pour ceux que ça intéresse, je vais vous dire pourquoi que ne peux pas continuer.  
  
Tout d'abord, l'école. je fait présentement ma chimie et ma physique, qui me demande beaucoup de temps.  
  
Ensuite, le cégep. Le cégep arrive à grand pas, et je dois m'occuper de mon inscription.  
  
Ensuite, le bal de finissant. Je fait moi-même parti du comité du bal de ma promotion . . . et je dois dire que ça me prend présentement beaucoup de temps.  
  
Puis, le débat oratoire. Chaque année, les élèves de secondaire 5 (élèves de 16 - 17ans) peuvent participer à un contour de débat oratoire, et cela aussi, je dois m'en occuper, si je veux gagner.  
  
Finalement, la musique. Je suis en concentration musique à mon école, et c'est l'activité qui m'en demande le plus. Pratique, concerts, concours . . . j'en ai beaucoup.  
  
Vous comprennez pourquoi je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour mes fics, même celle que j'adore.  
  
Alors merci d'avoir lu au complet.  
  
Marika Jedusor -xx- 


	3. De Retour !

Bonjour tout le monde !  
  
Hey oui la fic collective est de retour ! mais malheureusement ce n'est plus Marika judesor Qui s'en occupera mais ... moi Émily Potter ! elle est très occupée avec son bal de promo et n'a plus vraiment le temps mais je suis la ! Marika vient de m'envoyer un e-mail avec les noms des participant ! et cela va comme suis :  
  
Cyngathi  
  
hermimi2000 (chapitre 6)  
  
Lexyann (chapitre 1)  
  
Sphax Gautier  
  
Blue angel (chapitre 10)  
  
Les Clairence  
  
Teaolemon (chapiter 4)  
  
Mily Potter (chapitre 3)  
  
Mapa (chapitre )  
  
Eilowny (chapitre )  
  
Frederique (chapitre )  
  
Fritel2 (chapitre )  
  
Lila la folle (chapitre )  
  
Titou moony (chapitre )  
  
Moonchild (chapitre )  
  
Juliette (chapitre )  
  
Ijomma (chapitre )  
  
Marika Jedusor, chapitre 2  
  
Si il y aurait des changement ou des rajouts je vous demanderais de me les faire parvenir sur le e-mail si-dessous : lordre_de_la_plume@hotmail.com ! merci et s.v.p répondez vite pour que la fic puisse avancée !!  
  
PS : merci a Lexyann pour son premier chapitre excellent !  
  
Émily Potter ! 


End file.
